Talk In Everlasting Words
by Naked Clown
Summary: With friends like these who needs karaoke.


**Talk in everlasting words.**

**Disclaimer: Arrow's not mine, neither are any quoted lyrics. The title is from Words by The Bee Gees which I think has been covered by the world and his wife over the years.**

**Author's Note: So this is technically for the Summer of Olicity challenge #4 Music and Lyrics, but I'm not on Tumblr and don't have any immediate plans to be so I don't think it counts. To those who reviewed, followed or favourite Pina Coladas thank you, to those who expressed an interest in more, there is something in the works, not morning after fic, but potentially a sequel, first though there's an ever expanding Tommy Merlyn needs a puppy and all of the hugs fic I need to finish. If you dislike this and feel the need to tell me, please remember if you can't be constructive at least be creative.  
**

* * *

Digg enter Big Belly Burger with AJ and his Little League team, smiling widely the second he sees Carly.

"Hey Mom." Calls out AJ heading to the tables she's already set up for them.

"You win, baby?" She asks him.

"Yeah." AJ calls and then starts talking to one of his friends.

"I'm easily replaceable apparently." She says as Digg walks up.

"Not to me, how you doing?" He gives her light kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, there handsome." She squeezes his hand. "Okay... busy. But your friends are entertaining enough and you know he always tips well."

"Who?" Digg asks.

Carly rolls her eyes and jerks her head to where Oliver and Felicity are sitting in their regular booth eating burgers. Digg gives them a longing look then turns back to AJ's table, sighing and moving towards it. Carly grabs his arm. "If he's not bothered about me, he's not bothered about you, go sit with them, you can still keep an eye on them."

"Sure?" He asks.

"Before I change my mind." She tells him and heads into the kitchen.

"Wilkomen, Bienvenu, Welcome." Felicity exclaims with a bright smile as Digg approaches, and wipes her fingers on a napkin.

"Hello." Oliver greets him much more simply, for some reason this results in Felicity glaring at him. to which he just raises his eyebrows and almost but doesn't quite smirk at her.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?" He asks, Queen Consolidated is being audited so everything not related to that has been put on hold so they can ensure no one gets in trouble for diverted funds. The end result is he hasn't seen them in a few days.

"Eh, hot town, summer in the city." Felicity shrugs, but Digg's not really listening as Carly chooses that moment to exit the kitchen and go serve the kids.

"The taxman's taken all my dough and left me in my stately home." Oliver answers, Felicity rolls her eyes and shoots Oliver a significant look. Oliver responds by putting on his most innocent expression.

"The audit's going well then I take it?" He asks with a grin, then continues watching Carly work.

"No rest for the weary, you just move on." Felicity tells him taking a long drink from her milkshake while giving Oliver a significant look.

"Don't you know I pay a lot more than my share? I hate taxes." Oliver says and eats his gherkin at her smugly.

"Poor little rich boy, all the world is okay." She says with a mock pout.

"Mo' money mo' problems." Oliver deadpans, eyes locked on Felicity's. Though he's still aware that Carly's gone back into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I wish I had your problems man. Should I wear the Gucci or the Armani tux to eat caviar on the veranda?" Digg says making Felicity giggle and Oliver narrow his eyes. "So what have you two been up to other than enjoying the air conditioning?" Though again he's not actually watching them, so much as the swing doors he's expecting Carly to emerge through any second.

"I read the news today. Oh boy." Felicity sighs.

"Is there life on Mars?" Oliver asks seriously.

"An old man turned 98, he won the lottery, and died the next day." She replies offhandedly.

"Right." Digg says still watching for Carly. But his face flickers and they realise something of what they just said has struck a chord in his brain, they hold their breaths. "Hold on, what did you just say? Why are you guys being weird?" For the first time he's turned fully towards them rather than the kitchen doors and, potentially, Carly.

"Maybe we're crazy." Oliver says with a shrug.

"Seriously guys, what are you doing?" Digg's voice is very clear in the fact he is not in the mood for them.

"It's so easy when you know the rules." Felicity tells him with a smile.

"What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way." Oliver chides her gesturing towards Digg.

"Seriously, you have about two minutes before I pull my gun on you both." Digg tells them with a sigh.

"Why can't we be friends?" Felicity says, cuddling into his arm and giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Love is all you need." Oliver says with a nod, then spoils it all by sticking a fistful of fries into his mouth.

"You sound like Hallmark cards." Digg tells them shaking his head.

"My friend John was a serious one." Felicity smiles, sitting back from him and patting him on the arm.

"Big bad John?" Oliver asks with a raised eyebrow, and a mouth full of half eaten fries.

"C'mon guys, what am I missing here?" Digg pleads, but he's only met with blank stares so he blows it off. "Fine, don't tell me. How did patrolling go last night?"

Felicity and Oliver eye each other warily for a second, but then Carly comes back out of the kitchen and he's just distracted enough that they might get away with it.

"There's evil in the air, and there's thunder in the sky , and a killer's on the bloodshot streets." Oliver says in his most blasé playboy voice.

"That's a bit dramatic don't you think Oliver?" Digg says with a laugh, though he doesn't seem to have really listened to what was said. Oliver widens his eyes at Felicity for a second, and she returns the gesture.

"And then a hero comes along..." Felicity starts indicating that Oliver should continue his story.

"No more heroes anymore." He smirks.

"We could be heroes!" She says rolling her eyes.

"They say that a hero can save us, I'm not gonna stand here and wait." He responds.

She pulls her 'gag me with a spoon face' and says "Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade."

"I'm only happy when it rains." He laughs, the light in his eyes telling her she made it too easy.

"Why does it always rain on me?" Felicity groans, dropping her head to her hands.

"Cry me a river." He deadpans and takes an obnoxiously large bite of his burger.

Felicity pulls a face at his table manners. "I'm crazy for trying and I'm crazy for crying." She bemoans with an exaggerated sigh.

"Yesterday I cried, you must have been relieved to see my softer side." Oliver tells her around the remains of his burger.

"You guys have one last chance to tell me what the hell is going on, and then I'm going to sit with AJ." Digg says tiredly and they notice that Carly has once again disappeared from the floor. Felicity and Oliver stare at each other for a long moment.

"I believe that children are our future." Felicity says quietly, Digg rolls his eyes.

"Oliver? Anything you'd like to add?" Digg asks, his tone similar to the one his father would use when he and Tommy were trying to avoid getting in trouble for their latest misdeed.

"Everybody's talking all this stuff about me, why don't they just let me live?" He answers with a sigh, he _should_ know better and just back down, but he's not built that way.

"Why are you quoting Bobby Brown?" Digg does a double take.

"The winner takes it all!" Felicity crows pumping her fists in the air.

"Wait, are you two really doing what I think you're doing?" Digg asks with a sigh and an eye roll.

"We were, I lost. Felicity can stop now." Oliver says pointedly while staring at the food on his plate.

"Don't stop me now, I'm having such a good time." She announces, obviously still enjoying her win.

"How about we ignore her?" He sighs. "I should have asked before, how are you doing Digg?" Oliver directs his gaze to the bodyguard.

"I've sold my soul to the company store." He answers with a shrug and a slight smirk.

"9 to 5, what a way to make a living." Felicity says shaking her head.

"Somebody kill me please." Oliver shifts his plate and drops his head to the table.

"Agony, misery, woe, though it's different for each." Felicity says soothingly, placing a hand comfortingly on Oliver's.

"If I were a rich man..." Digg says wonderingly.

Oliver shoots him a death glare. "I hate you so much right now."

"You love us." Felicity says with a grin.

Oliver drops his head back to the table while Digg laughs.

* * *

**Okay in order the song references are: Wilkomen - Cabaret, Hello is it me you're looking for - Lionel Ritchie (very technically), Summer in the City - The Loving Spoonful, Sunny Afternoon - The Kinks, Tired - Willie Nelson, 1040 Blues - Robert Cray, Poor Little Rich Boy - Regina Spektor, Mo' Money Mo' Problems - Notorious B.I.G (yes, this one's technically cheating), A Day in the Life - The Beatles, Life on Mars - David Bowie, Ironic - Alanis Morisette, Crazy - Ray Lamontagne, Play the Game - Queen, Wicked Game - Chris Isaacs, Why can't we be friends - War, All you need is love - The Beatles, My Friend John - The Fratellis, Big Bad John - Johnny Cash (and others), Bat out of Hell - Meat Loaf, Hero - Mariah Carey (Sorry), No More Heroes - The Stranglers, Heroes - David Bowie, Hero - Chad Kroeger (Sorry again), Don't Rain on My Parade - Funny Girl, Only Happy When it Rains - Garbage, Why Does It Always Rain on Me - Travis, Cry Me A River - Julie London (Not Mr. Jessica Biel - yuck), Crazy - Patsy Cline, Bitch - Meredith Brooks (Cyber cookie if you even remember that one), Greatest Love of All - Whitney Houston, My Prerogative - Bobby Brown (yeah, now I think about it this is awkward), The Winner Takes it All - ABBA, Don't Stop Me Now - Queen, Sixteen Tons - Tennessee Ernie Ford, 9 to 5 - Dolly Parton (Felicity would totally love that movie), Somebody Kill Me Please - Adam Sandler (it's the hilariously awkward one from The Wedding Singer), Agony - Into the Woods, If I Were a Rich Man - Fiddler on the Roof, I Hate You So Much Right Now - Pink, You Love Us - Manic Street Preachers.**


End file.
